Rose by other name
by thiskrys
Summary: Leaving Rose behind was difficult for the Doctor, but what happens when 18 year old Rozzi, Rose and the human doctors child rolls in and wishes to get back at the aliens who killed her parents. Will the Doctor and Clara help her, or will they cast her off?


Colden is the world of the veiled women named the lady's of the darkness . A planted of only women who's faces are covered at all times by a sheer black scarf The Doctor expelled to his companion Clara.

"and why are we visiting?" she asked wondering why they would visit such a place.

The Doctor looked as if this was a game to him, although it seemed he always had that kind of expression on his face when showing off a new world. "Well, someone here is shouting for help" he pulled out his psychic paper where there was words on top of words

"I can't read any of it" she compiled

"neither can I, the person doing this most likely doesn't even know they are doing it. That is why it is so unclear" he led them down another hallway "The person is here for sure and they are in need of help"

"How do you know it's not a trap"

"We don't" he turned and smiled at her "that's what makes it so fun"

At that moment there was a noise of something falling in a near by room.

A voice inside the room cried out "Why me!"

The Doctor and Clara pecked inside the room, and found that it was a girl. The girl had blond hair brown eyes and looked very modern, she wore a black robe that was open and showed a t-shirt and jeans and there was a black scarf around her neck.

The doctor stepped into the room "Do you need help miss"

The girl turned shocked "No, not at all thank you"

The doctor stepped even closer to the girl "Are you a lady of the darkness"

The girl looked up wide eyed "That I am, do you need something. I am new but I can call someone for help"

"No I need no help" the Doctor looked around the room, it was messy as if the girl was looking for something. He then looked at the girl who's face was uncovered. "From what I know of the lady's of the darkness there faces are to always be covered"

Her hands went to her neck where the scarf was "yes that is true, however when we are in privet we may take the scarf off." she then pulled the scarf over her face.

The doctor moved closer to the girl and looked at her as if he were studying her. She backed away "Why are you so close sir"

"I am not sir, I am the Doctor" the doctor said as if to explain away his behave.

The girl looked taken back "Oh, well I think I should go I will have someone come and tend to you.." She then made her way out of the room.

The Doctor bent down and picked a USB off the floor "is this yours miss"

She turned around well she saw the USB she grabbed out of his hands. "yes thank you"

Just then foot steps started down the hallway coming closer to the room.

The girl looked scared

Clara chimed in "You are not a lady are the darkness" it was not a question.

"No I am not" The girl looked around the room for an escape .

"Who are you" Clara asked

The girl turned and looked at The Doctor "someone looking for answers"

The footsteps were close, and the girl looked as if she were going to blot.

"Come with us" The Doctor offered

Clara turned to the Doctor "We have no idea who she is or what she is doing here"

"We can find the out later" The Doctor took the girl hand and led her out of the room. There was no one outside of the room they must have been in another room.

The girl slipped her hand out of the Doctors "Its all clear." she began to walk away, then she paused and looked back "thanks anyway"

without warning the guards were running down the hallway yelling "stop, stay right there!"

The Doctor and Clara began running and they dragged the girl along with them "come on, my tardis is right down the hallway" the doctor yelled out. When they reached the tardis the doctor pushed the girls in and started it up.

"so" the doctor said "do we get to know the name of the girl we just saved" Clara and the Doctor both looked at the girl

"Its Rose" she paused "But most call me Rozzi:, so as not to mix me up with my mother"

"Your mothers name is Rose" The Doctor asked, he wondered how common a name it was.

"Yes" the girl smiled as if she knew why the name rang a bell "and my fathers name was The Doctor "

Clara turned to the doctor "Is she your daughter?"

The Doctor looked in awe "how interesting"


End file.
